


Accolades and Ohana Part 10

by daffodil729



Series: Accolades and Ohana [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Sick Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729
Summary: It has been a while since I've updated! Life has been busy!  I'm glad to be writing again.  Hope you enjoy. :)As always, Hawaii Five-0 and recognizable characters do not belong to me.





	Accolades and Ohana Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've updated! Life has been busy! I'm glad to be writing again. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> As always, Hawaii Five-0 and recognizable characters do not belong to me.

Steve had fallen asleep cradled tightly between the two.  Danny looked at Callie over Steve’s head, tears pooling in his eyes.  “Damn.  That was hard.”

Callie nodded, biting her lip.  “I’ve never seen him cry like that.  At all, really…”

“He’ll be okay.  It’s going to take a while, but he’ll be okay.  Hell, he always is, right?” Danny gave a tearful laugh.  “I haven’t seen a thing yet that’s been able to stop him.”

Callie wiped at her tears and smiled back at Danny.  “You’re right, Danny.”

“We’re gonna be there every step of the way, too.  We’re gonna see him through this.  He’s going to be just fine.  With the two of us, how could he not be, right?  I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you and I, we’re kind of cut from the same cloth.”

From between them, a hoarse voice whispered, “’S why I love you both.” 

* * *

 

“Hey, guys,” Danny said as he walked into the waiting room.  He smiled tiredly at the number of people still waiting.  “So.  Steve’s doing okay.  He’s still really sleepy and in some pain, but that’s to be expected.  They’re staying on top of it.  They’re monitoring his temperature and breathing closely, but so far, so good.”  Danny took a deep breath.  “I know you’ve all been here all day, and he appreciates all that, but he wants to hold off on visitors for a while.  He has been through a lot, he’s not feeling good, he’s tired…” Danny trailed off, feeling bad that he was telling others they couldn’t see Steve when he himself couldn’t wait to get back.

Heads nodded around the room. 

“I don’t know how long he’s going to want to wait,” Danny said apologetically.  “You’re welcome to go get something to eat or go home or do something other than waiting here.  I can call you when he’s feeling better.”

“Nobody has a problem with us staying here, though, right?  In this room?” Jay asked.

“No, no problem at all,” Danny quickly replied.  “The staff’s been great.  This room is ours as long as he’s here.”  Given Steve’s position as head of Five-0 and how many people had been at the hospital since he was admitted, the staff had arranged for a private waiting room.

“And Steve won’t mind, you think?”

“I don’t see why he would.”

“Alright, then.”  Jay settled back into his chair, stretched his legs out in front of him, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, apparently settling in for the long haul.  “I’m good here then.”

The rest of the SEALs nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, well, if they’re stayin’, I’m stayin’,” Lou said.  “You SEALs ain’t got nothin’ on me.”

The room laughed. 

“I wouldn’t leave my boy anyway.  I’ll wait as long as he needs me to wait.  Can’t leave this hospital without talking to him.”

“Same here,” echoed most of the crowd. 

“Alright,” Danny said, smiling and shaking his head.  “I thought that’s how it would be anyway.”

“He’s like a brother to me, man,” Lou commented, looking at the floor.  “Arrogant pain in the ass that he is.”  Lou grinned.  “Can’t help but love ‘im.” 

* * *

 

 “Hey, babe,” Danny said quietly as he entered the room.  Steve’s head was turned toward the door.  He blearily focused on Danny.  “You’re awake.”

“Mm,” Steve hummed, but made no effort to speak.  Danny approached the bed and picked up Steve’s hand carefully. 

“You doing okay?”

Steve gave a tiny nod, then closed his eyes again. 

“They’ve upped the antiemetics,” Callie said softly.  “He was sick again while you were gone.  Hopefully they’ll work.  He has to have a break and get some real rest soon.  It’s wearing on him.”

* * *

 

Steve had slept for around twenty minutes before he mumbled something in his sleep and began to move restlessly.   The monitor picked up on the increase in heart rate almost immediately.  Face lined with pain, he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow and moaned, clearly distressed.

“He needs a break from that shit, too,” Danny muttered, getting up to stand beside the bed.  He laid a gentle but firm hand on his partner’s shoulder and gave a light shake.  “Hey, buddy, you need to wake up….Wake up, Steve.”

Steve woke suddenly, eyes wide and chest heaving, gasping for air.

“We’re here, Steve,” Danny said as he grabbed Steve’s hand, hoping to ground him.  “We’re here and you’re okay.  We’ve got you; you’re safe, babe.”

As Danny spoke comforting words, Callie ran her hand through Steve’s hair and wasn’t surprised to find it damp with sweat.  Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been terrible.

Steve’s heart rate had come down slightly, but his breathing was still labored.  “Can’t breathe,” he gasped.  He clawed at his chest without thinking.  “Too…tight.”

“Look at me, Steve,” Callie spoke to him calmly as she placed the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.  “Focus on me.  You can breathe.  There’s not a physical reason why you can’t.  You’re panicking and you’ve got to stop.  Breathe with me.  In…out…that’s it, sweetheart, now again…and again…there you go.  Now let’s get that heartrate down.  Focus.  Use your combat breathing…That’s it, babe.”

A nurse came to the door.  “Dr. Ryan? Is everything okay?”

Callie had moved to sit on the bed behind Steve, allowing him to lean against her.  She held the oxygen mask against his face while the other arm was wrapped tightly around him.   

“Everything’s okay,” Callie answered with a sad smile.  “Nightmare.”

The nurse nodded sympathetically.  She moved into the room and patted Steve’s leg.  “Anything I can get for you?”

“No,” Steve whispered.

“Pain okay?”

“’S fine.”

She patted his leg again.  “Alright.  Call me if you need something.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said hoarsely to Danny and Callie after the nurse left.

“Sorry?  What do you have to be sorry for, babe?  Not a thing that I can see.” Danny said lightly, hoping to make the mood in the room a little brighter.   

“I’m a mess, Danno.  Can’t get it together.”  Steve’s eyes were full of emotion….fear, worry, pain, and so many other things Danny never wanted to see in his partner’s eyes again.  Steve had been through so much— _too much_ —in the years Danny had known him.  It wasn’t fair.  It wasn’t right.  For a man who gave and gave to others, it certainly seemed that the world only took from him.

“Oh, Steve.”  Callie kissed the top of his head. 

Danny patted his shoulder.  “You don’t have to have it all together right now, Steve.  Nobody expects you to.  Hell, if this had happened to any of the rest of us…first of all, we probably wouldn’t have made it out alive, but if we did, we’d still be rocking in a corner somewhere.  Nobody has the right judge you and, I swear Steve, no one _is_ judging you.  You’re in pain and sick and what you went through was _hard_ , babe.  You don’t have to pretend with me.  _Ever._ Cry if you need to.  Scream.  Talk, don’t talk, whatever.  I’m here.  _I’m here._ Okay?  And that girl you’ve somehow conned into marrying you?  She’s amazing, and she’s here too.  Together, Callie and I, we’ve got this, babe.  I promise—we can handle anything you throw at us.  Just trust us.”

Steve nodded.

“What?” Danny clutched at his chest in dramatic feigned surprise.  “That may be the easiest agreement I’ve ever gotten from you.”

“Thank you, Danno,” Steve whispered.  “I’m so tired…”

“Then sleep, babe.  We’ll be here.” 


End file.
